


back to you

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Highschoollife, M/M, Ongniel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: A story about Ong Seongwu a silent high school studentandKang daniel the popular high school studentThey met up by coincidence and got closer but will things keep on going well for the two?* The story has many violent scenes and angst so please keep that in mind :(





	1. Chapter 1

I always thought Daniel and I were different   
We have different interests   
Different personalities   
Everything about him just never matched   
And opposites never attract   
Who even came with this saying?   
Even though I knew for sure that we are not a match   
But at one point I think I forgot that and made the greatest mistake of my life   
  
~~~~  
  
Kang daniel was very good at sports to the point that he is part of the baseball team and basketball team at the same time he is even the captain   
  
He is good at studying he is ranked among the top 5 students   
  
Anything that daniel does he excels in   
  
He was also kind and well mannered   
  
The perfect person in everyone's eyes but to me I kinda sensed something in him that didn't make me feel good about him   
  
While I just barely fit in school   
My grades are ok   
My looks are ... well I guess I'm ok looking?   
I just hope i can replace my glasses with contact lenses   
  
Today the teacher grouped us into pairs through little pieces of paper with the partner's name   
  
I was praying I would get someone who would help me up someone good at studying   
  
I closed my eyes as I opened the piece of paper " kang daniel"   
  
I read the name again, again and again hoping that I was mistaken or the name would change   
But it never changed   
  
" ong seongwu" daniel smiled " it's you right?"   
  
" ah uh yea" seongwu looked down   
  
" please take care of me" daniel offered his hand for a shake   
  
Seongwu shaked his hand " s-sure"   
  
" let's exchange numbers" daniel held his phone   
Seongwu gave him his number and daniel called him " that's my number please save it" daniel smiled   
Seongwu nodded as he saved the number   
  
There is something about daniel   
Even though seongwu didn't like daniel   
But there was something magical about him   
His words or the way he spoke was very attractive   
  
We were only supposed to work together for just 3 days   
We met up at the school library after classes   
And finished the project on the 3rd day   
  
" we're done" daniel stretched his arms   
" yea thank you for all your work" seongwu stood up to leave but he felt a hand grabbing his wrist   
He turned back   
" seongwu ... even though the project ended   
I still want to hang out with you"   
  
Seongwu was surprised he just froze in his place   
  
Daniel smiled and left seongwu

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu was lying on his bed he kept feeling uncomfortable where daniel grabbed him   
He kept feeling his wrist with his hands   
Why did he ask to hang out?   
Did he really mean it?   
Or was it just a fake compliment   
Seongwu sighed as he closed his eyes to sleep  it probably was a fake compliment 

 

The next day 

Seongwu was walking to school he was carrying a messenger bag and holding the straps with his hands 

Seongwu suddenly stopped as a guy was blocking his way   
" hey wow I can't believe your place is near mine let's walk together" daniel smiled 

Seongwu's eyes widened in surprise  
 he didn't answer he just continued walking as daniel walked next to him   
Daniel was wearing a baseball jacket and was holding his backpack with one shoulder strap 

" isn't the weather nice?" Daniel looked at seongwu   
" I guess" seongwu looked straight   
Seongwu and daniel walked silently together 

Daniel kept smiling as they both entered the classroom 

Daniel's seat was the very first seat in the middle while seongwu was sitting at the back seat near the window 

Seongwu was always silent almost  mute there were many people who don't know how his voice sounded 

At lunch daniel flipped the seat in front of seongwu and faced him   
Seongwu was just about to open his lunch box   
" can I eat with You?" Daniel asked him   
Seongwu didn't think he could reject him   
He was already sitting in front of him and his tray was on seongwu's desk 

"S-sure" seongwu nodded 

" your hair covers your eyes" daniel said as he reached his hand to fix seongwu's hair 

Seongwu shoved Daniel's hand unintentionally as he hated anyone touching him 

" I'm sorry I thought you were uncomfortable" daniel looked sad 

" I'm ok" seongwu said while eating rice 

" I really meant it when I said I want to hang out with you I wish you would accept me as a friend" daniel looked at seongwu waiting for an answer but seongwu looked indifferent he kept his silence while eating as if daniel wasn't there 

Daniel put some meat slices he had on seongwu's rice " you should eat more" and left 

After school  
 seongwu always left last as he would write all his homework   
No one would be in school by that time 

Seongwu put his books in his bag and walked out   
He saw daniel leaning on the wall   
" are you done?" He smiled " I didn't want to interrupt you" 

Seongwu was confused why is daniel here?   
" don't you have practice?" He said his voice sounded  almost like whispers   
" yea i do but i missed u" he laughed and put his hands around seongwu's shoulders   
Seongwu pushed him away   
 daniel smiled " I'm joking there is no practice and I really want us to walk together since we live close by" 

" you dont have to" seongwu said   
" i want to" daniel smiled 

" so do you have any siblings? " Daniel asked seongwu as both were walking side by side   
" no" seongwu answered   
" woah ...me too" daniel laughed   
" I'm craving burgers" daniel laughed and pointed at a burger restaurant " let's go"   
" I'm not hungry I'll go straight home" seongwu declined   
Daniel pulled seongwu's arm " don't worry it's on me" 

Daniel handed seongwu the menu   
"What burger u like?"   
" beef I guess" seongwu answered   
" oh wow we have the same taste" he smiled   
Daniel ordered their meals and they sat facing each other " is there any sport you like or play?"

Seongwu scratched his head " basketball maybe" 

" wow do you know how to play?" Daniel's eyes sparkled 

" not exactly I just like throwing the ball into the basket " seongwu felt embarrassed 

Daniel laughed " I will teach you how to play I'd love to really"  daniel held seongwu's hands 

Seongwu didn't know why but he couldn't push daniel away this time his face turned red and his heart beated fast 

The two ate their meal and walked home together   
Daniel's  house was closer so he went inside first and greeted seongwu 

Seongwu didn't know why but his heart wasn't stable he thought something was wrong with his body 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Days past by 

Daniel always stayed with seongwu during lunch time he always had extra meat and put it on seongwu's plate 

After school he taught seongwu how to play basketball 

He always waited for seongwu to walk home together 

Seongwu realized his heart beating fast was only when daniel was around 

Is he ...in love with daniel? 

Seongwu shaked his head it can't be 

At basketball practice today daniel was sweating so much   
Everyone else left but daniel was waiting for seongwu to arrive   
He was leaning on his knees catching his breath he lifted up his shirt to wipe his sweat   
And his sleek abs showed 

Seongwu was standing by the door admiring how beautiful daniel looked 

Daniel stood up and spotted seongwu he greeted him and ran towards him   
" are you here to practice? Come on" he pulled seongwu's arms 

Seongwu didn't have any basic knowledge so daniel was fixing seongwu's posture from the back almost as if he was hugging seongwu   
Seongwu felt uncomfortable, his heart was throbbing and daniel was so close what if he heard him 

Seongwu was praying that daniel wouldn't notice anything 

Practice ended but it was raining outside   
Seongwu's uniform was still in the school building and he didn't have anything to change into 

Daniel has just finished wearing his uniform and noticed seongwu looking outside   
He figured seongwu didn't have his uniform 

Daniel put his jacket on top of seongwu's head 

Seongwu looked at Daniel 

" here I have an extra uniform in my locker" daniel handed him the pants 

" it's ok-"   
"Its not " Daniel interrupted him   
" do you plan on getting sick? I won't let you get sick just wear this, you can return it tomorrow" 

Seongwu listened to daniel and wore the uniform it was really big on him but it smelled so nice seongwu smelled the jacket   
He didn't know why but he hugged the jacket, it felt really warm just like it's owner...

Seongwu realized he does love daniel so much

  daniel was nothing but sweet to him how could he not love him? ... maybe daniel feels the same maybe he loves him too? He was nice to him afterall ...

Daniel saw the uniform on seongwu and laughed " I'm sorry it's really big ... here let's share the umbrella" daniel put the umbrella on their heads and they both walked closely home 

Seongwu's heart beats were racing and he was sweating   
Daniel looked at seongwu that had sweat all over his face " are you sick?" He put his hand on seongwu's forehead to feel it " you don't have a fever thank God " he laughed  "maybe practice was too tough on you I guess we should stop" he laughed   
"NO" seongwu shouted daniel stopped walking and stared at him " I mean -i -i enjoy it let's not stop" seongwu covered his face with his hands in embarrassment daniel giggled 

Daniel left before seongwu he insisted that Seongwu keeps the umbrella with him   
Seongwu didn't mind 

For the first time in seongwu's life   
He felt alive  
He felt happy   
He felt that someone beside his parents really cared about him   
He felt loved 

Seongwu slept that night hugging Daniel's clothes he felt warm and slept happily like a baby  


	3. Chapter 3

Seongwu's heart felt heavy he really wanted to confess to daniel but how? And what if daniel rejected him ... he'll definitely lose him as a friend ...  
  
Daniel called him early today   
" hi did i wake you up? I'm sorry I have to go to practice early we have a game this afternoon, So I can't walk you to school today, seongwu will you come watch the game? I wish you could come I'd feel more comfortable when you're around" daniel laughed   
  
Seongwu's face turned red he was happy daniel didn't see him like that " I'll come watch" seongwu answered and both hung up   
  
  
On the way to school seongwu passed by a sports shop he wanted to get daniel something for all his help   
  
He looked at all the different sweatbands and chose a white headband because their basketball jersey was white   
  
Seongwu decided to drop by and give it to daniel before his game   
  
He stood by the door watching the players practice he didn't have any guts to call daniel   
  
Daniel who was practicing called for a time out and while everyone was catching their breath and wiping their sweat with towels   
  
Daniel walked to seongwu   
" hi you came to practice so unexpected" daniel laughed and put his hand on seongwu's shoulder   
Seongwu stretched his arm showing a plastic bag  
Daniel looked at him surprised   
" this is for you" seongwu managed to say   
" for me?" Daniel took the small plastic bag from seongwu he looked inside   
" you sweat a lot during the game I thought you'd ne-" seongwu's sentence was interrupted by Daniel's hug   
Daniel hugged seongwu so tight almost squeezing him " thank you" he said as his hands left seongwu " that's really so kind of you seongwu I'll definitely wear it today" daniel waved at seongwu as he went back to practice   
  
Seongwu's heart was beating so fast and he could barely breathe   
Tears fell down his face as he felt happy that daniel liked his present and even hugged him   
  
At the game   
Seongwu sat at the back seat he wanted to see daniel playing clearly. it was his first time to be invited to a game so he felt excited   
  
Daniel came in wearing the head band that seongwu gave him.  
Seongwu's heart skipped a beat   
Tears of joy filled his eyes as he saw daniel playing wearing the present he gave him.  
  
Seongwu noticed that daniel always flashed a smile at him whenever he scored as if he's dedicating it to him.  
  
The game ended   
Seongwu waited outside by himself   
He didn't know if he'll catch up with daniel   
But he still wanted to walk together   
Everyone of the audience left   
  
Emptiness filled the place   
Seongwu thought even the players left   
So he turned around to leave 

  
"WAIT SEONGWU" daniel ran as he had a towel over his head he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts   
" I'm glad I was on time" he laughed " seriously thank you for coming today, and thank you for the band I'll wear it in every practice and every game from now on" he laughed " I scored double today I think you're my lucky charm seongwu"   
  
Seongwu's face turned red   
He wanted to confess  
 maybe this is the right moment   
The moment seongwu was waiting for   
He wanted to say the words   
He wanted to get everything out   
For the past few days his heavy heart was making him suffer 

  
" daniel" seongwu gathered his courage   
Daniel smiled   
" why are you so nice to me?" Seongwu asked   
" I like you you're sweet" daniel smiled   
" I like you, too daniel...  but I think it's more than that I think I might be .. in love" seongwu's tears rolled down he didn't know what he should say

" I love you too" daniel smiled and hugged him tightly   
When Daniel's hands left seongwu   
Seongwu pulled Daniel's hand " listen" seongwu put Daniel's hand on his heart " my heart beats so fast when I'm with you... I think I really love you"  seongwu told daniel   
  
Daniel leaned closer and kissed seongwu's lips   
He cupped his hands on seongwu's face and kissed him again " I love you ong seongwu"   
  
Daniel's phone rang interrupting their kiss   
  
He took out his phone and his expression changed " seongwu I'll have to go now ok? I'll see you tomorrow"   
  
Daniel ran back to school   
Seongwu felt too happy to do anything   
The guy he loves actually loves him

 He couldn't ask for more   
This was enough for him   
He danced his way back home 

He jumped on his bed   
And held his phone to text daniel 

" so are we a couple now?" 

He texted daniel 

But daniel who always texted back fast never replied 

It was ok seongwu thought maybe daniel was busy 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day   
Seongwu looked out his house but daniel wasn't there 

Maybe he's not going to school   
Seongwu thought that he'll go to Daniel's house after school to check on him 

But when seongwu entered class daniel was there talking to a group of boys 

Seongwu greeted him but daniel didn't notice 

Seongwu was confused he went straight to daniel to greet him but daniel looked down 

Seongwu's heart sunk " is something wrong?" 

Daniel bumped his shoulder with seongwu as he left " leave me alone will you, weirdo" 

A few guys came closer to seongwu   
They cornered him   
" how dare you?" They laughed   
" how dare you kiss our daniel?" One guy held seongwu's chin   
Seongwu felt confused he still didn't get what was happening he called daniel " Daniel what's wrong? what happened?"   
" tell them daniel aren't we together?" Seongwu was pushing the boys to get closer to daniel 

Daniel turned his face " Tell them what weirdo? Together with you? You must be dreaming" 

Seongwu froze his legs suddenly couldn't carry him   
He fell on the ground   
the boys pulled him out of class into the school back yard   
then they pinned him to the wall and kept punching him one by one 

He didn't defend himself or shield himself   
pain of his body meant nothing   
His heart was broken

tears fell down his face as he realized daniel was lying to him and faking his love the whole time   
He felt like the most stupidest person on earth 

He took every punch   
Every kick 

They took off his glasses and stepped on them until shatters of glass flew around 

One boy touched seongwu's lips " dirty I'm sure you keep kissing guys with your lips" 

He held a knife and cut the corners' of seongwu's mouth blood came dripping out   
He laughed " the joker haha suits you well asshole" 

A guy held a large metal stick and started hitting seongwu's legs with it   
The pain was unbearable seongwu screamed as the guy kept hitting him 

Another guy punched him in the eyes seongwu's eyes got swelled and he could barely see as blood dripped 

but even with all the blood He spotted daniel looking at them from a distance 

Seongwu's eyes was filled with tears   
He didn't cry because he was hurt   
he cried because of Daniel 

" DANIEL ...WHAT...HAPPENED?...WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS? ...I REALLY ....LOVED YOU" seongwu shouted " WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" 

One guy grabbed seongwu by his collar " wow you Are crazy aren't you? You were the one harassing daniel the whole time don't pretend to be innocent "   
He kicked seongwu in his stomach and seongwu fell on his knees 

The bell rang so they all left to class

   
Except seongwu 

  
He couldn't move any part of his body from the ground

   
 he closed his eyes and hoped it was just a nightmare.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Seongwu woke up he found himself in a bed   
Was it a dream? He tried to get up but the pain in his body made him stop   
He looked around, his hands and legs were covered in white cohesive bandages   
And one of his eye had a white patch   
  
So it wasn't a dream it was real ...  
Seongwu didn't want to cry but he couldn't help himself   
His hands covered his eyes as he tried to stop his tears but they just kept rolling down   
  
Seongwu heard Footsteps so he wiped away his tears   
  
It was his homeroom teacher " are you ok now? What happened were you in a fight? You know you shouldn't get in fights.. you should've just avoided it"   
  
Seongwu just looked outside the window   
The weather was nice, the flowers bloomed  
And birds kept singing    
It was spring... Seongwu previously thought that his spring came with daniel but it was just a delusion...   
  
Tears rolled down as he pulled the curtain to close the window   
  
" Its not that serious seongwu don't worry I didn't even call your parents you can leave at night" the teacher told him as he left   
  
Seongwu looked for his bag it was under his bed   
He stretched his arm and opened the bag   
He took his phone   
  
There were no messages   
  
What did seongwu expect? ...   
That daniel would apologize   
  
" I'm such a fool" he slapped himself " why did i ever trust him.. a fake guy like him" tears kept falling on seongwu's phone screen   
" DAMN IT STOP CRYING STOP CRYING " he screamed but tears didn't stop   
  
Seongwu was so mad he tried standing up by holding the bed frame   
He removed the curtain and opened the window   
He threw away his phone with all that's left of his strength   
  
He took his bag and put the strap over his chest   
He couldn't walk well he limped but he still didn't want to stay any longer in the hospital   
He wasn't physically hurt he thought   
He was betrayed... his heart was in pain no hospital can ever fix it  
  
He limped until he arrived home   
Thank God his mom didn't notice   
He went to his room and wore long sleeve shirt and long pants to cover his bandages   
His eye patch was the problem ... what should he tell his mother   
  
Seongwu told his mom that he ate dinner already and just wanted to sleep   
  
He covered himself with the blanket and decided to forget everything as he put his head on the pillow but damn it why is his pillow so wet........ he swore not to cry but he still kept crying ....until he fell asleep   
  
  
Seongwu's alarm rang and it was time to get up for school   
And as he wore his uniform he thought he always was alone, all by himself   
What's the difference this time? He sighed   
  
Good thing his legs seemed to be better he walked straight and didn't limp   
However his eye was still swelled and purple so he kept his eye patch on   
  
Seongwu wore new glasses and walked to school by himself   
  
He arrived at his class and opened the door   
  
Daniel was standing between a few students and his eyes met with seongwu   
  
Seongwu avoided him and walked to his seat   
  
Seongwu heard one guy talking " that weirdo sure is something ... our punches didn't affect him one bit ...i think we should go tough on him this time " he laughed   
  
Seongwu just sat there in his seat looking at the window near him   
  
A few guys approached him   
" hey aren't you listening? You're not normal are you?" They laughed " he must have 9 souls or something"   
" or maybe we went easy on him"   
" let's break his bones today"   
Their words didn't make seongwu move from his position not one bit   
He was still looking out the window   
"Hey are you ignoring us?" One guy pulled seongwu by his collar with his two hands   
" are we a joke to you?" He shouted at seongwu " I'm going to break everything in you today" he smirked as he pinned seongwu on the classroom's wall   
" where should I start?" He asked the guys   
" hey daniel where should I hit him?"   
Seongwu's eyes turned to daniel   
Daniel came closer to them 

Seongwu didn't want to cry but why is it whenever he sees daniel tears just come out

seongwu did love him so much he realized, he didn't want them to end up just like that

"Daniel did I do something wrong?...I'll change...I'll apologize...I'll- i'll do whatever you want just tell me what's wrong? Why did you change 180 degree? you said you loved me daniel don't you remember?" seongwu's tears rolled down on his mouth as he spoke he kept wiping his tears with his hands but no matter how much he wiped them, they still rolled down his face

  
daniel came closer to seongwu he pointed at seongwu  " go for his teeth boys let's shut him up for good" he patted the guys on the back and walked to the door  
  
For a slight second   
Seongwu hoped that daniel would stop them 

 

  
But seongwu was just foolish   
"KANG DANIEL" seongwu shouted   
"YOU RUBBISH OF A HUMAN"   
Daniel never turned back and left the classroom 

  
" the guts you have" the guy swinged his punch   
He punched seongwu's mouth once, twice 

another guy joined in and punched seongwu's mouth

they opened seongwu's mouth with their hands to check for broken teeth but all they saw was blood dripping 

" this guy is tough.."   
" use a basketball" one guy suggested   
The guy took a basketball from their bag

he took a few steps back   
The other guys were holding seongwu's arms and feet so he wouldn't move 

He threw the ball right at seongwu's face 

Blood came from his nose and his lips dripped blood

Seongwu started coughing blood   
He fell on his knees as he coughed his head and whole body was laying on the floor he kept coughing and threw out  blood with a few broken teeth 

The teacher came in and saw them he yelled at the bullies and helped seongwu stand and lean on him 

He put seongwu on the school nurse bed 

The bullies were scolded by the principle   
He made them clean up the classroom and apologize to seongwu and never touch him again or they'll be expelled 

Seongwu didn't feel anything he was numb completely And silent 

The nurse cleaned his face and put white bandages to stop the bleeding in his teeth and nose 

Seongwu went back to class   
His eyes always went into daniel' s direction   
And he felt hurt again....   
He can't get over him no matter how hard he tried   
Daniel was always there near him 

A jerk like him ...  
But for some unknown reason ...seongwu thought Daniel was sincere when he said he loved him...   
Foolish seongwu   
A guy who did all of this? How is that sincere?   
His tears rolled down he wiped them fast 

Seongwu couldn't take it anymore   
He didn't want to see daniel ever again   
He took his bag and stormed out of the classroom 

 

the teacher called his name over and over but seongwu never looked back 

he ran out of school and decided to never come back

to never see daniel again

seongwu was never afraid of the bullies 

seongwu was never hurt physically even though scars and blood covered his body

seongwu was hurt deeply because of daniel only

Daniel's words cut him deeper than any knife 

He was suffering so much because of daniel

he just couldn't take it anymore

he can't face daniel and get hurt by his words anymore

he wanted to be away from him

he wanted to forget him for good 


	6. Chapter 6

Seongwu arrived home his mom greeted him

seongwu started crying hysterically   
  
His mom didn't know why her boy was crying   
Why does his eye even has a patch   
  
" I can't" seongwu said while crying   
" I cant go to school anymore"   
  
His mom hugged him and stroked his hair " it's ok seongwu... just tell me what happened? "   
He buried his head on his mom's shoulder and continued crying   
  
Seongwu's mom kept patting his back and stroking his hair " everything will be alright just tell me what happened" she cupped his face and wiped his tears   
He nodded   
She guided him to sit behind the table   
" can you tell your mom what happened? Seongwu"   
Seongwu's tears started falling on the table   
He took off his eye patch   
His eye was swelled and purple  
 traces of blood was under it too   
Seongwu raised his sleeves and the white bandages showed   
"WHO DID THIS TO YOU? DID THE BOYS HIT YOU? OH MY BABY" she shouted and cried "WHAT TYPE OF SCHOOL IS THIS I'M GOING TO THE PRINCIPLE RIGHT NOW "

seongwu pulled his mom's dress " please mom don't... I just don't want to go to school anymore"   
  
His mom hugged him "MY BABY I'M SORRY" she cried " IM A TERRIBLE PARENT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SUFFERING SO MUCH"   
  
" it's ok mom" seongwu hugged his mom " I never told u ...how would u know?"    
His mom was crying   
  
Seongwu regretted telling his mom   
But he really couldn't go to school anymore and he figured that this was a good excuse   
His mom stopped crying and told seongwu to go to his room and rest   
  
He climbed the stairs up and entered his room 

he took off his uniform there were small blood stains on his shirt  he put it in the laundry basket then he wore a t-shirt and shorts   
  
While he washed his face and mouth   
he heard his parents calling him downstairs   
  
His dad and mom were seated in the table   
" seongwu we decided to send you to a private school it's better for you and much safer"   
  
Seongwu just nodded as long as he won't see daniel again then everything is fine

 

His parents transfered seongwu to a famous private school it was so expensive to study there but it was the safest school in all the country 

  
They were so worried about their son so they thought it was best for him to study there 

They gave seongwu his new uniform 

Seongwu's new uniform had a red jacket, white shirt and grey pants and stripped  red and grey tie.

He wasn't happy but he felt relieved that he won't see daniel ever again 

He wore his uniform and decided to wear contact lenses instead of glasses 

Seongwu took the bus to get to school 

The building was huge it was probably 5 times bigger than his old school 

Seongwu walked inside the school building   
The hallways were very large and quiet for a school 

When he arrived to the principle office   
The principle greeted him warmly   
" you must be seongwu I was waiting for you haha you look very handsome you'll fit here oh this is minhyun " he introduced the tall student that was standing next to him " oh minhyun why don't you show seongwu around?" 

" my pleasure I'm hwang minhyun I'm a senior here" he shaked seongwu's hand 

Both walked outside   
" here are all classrooms the next building has the library and science lab, the building next to it has all the club activities" he smiled   
" oh do you do any sort of activity or were you part of any club?" 

" no I wasn't " seongwu avoided eye contact with minhyun 

" ok you know you're really handsome " minhyun smiled at him " you could be the school's model" 

Seongwu stared at minhyun " handsome? Me?" He pointed at himself 

Minhyun nodded " yea you" he pointed at seongwu and laughed " what's wrong?" 

Seongwu scratched his head " first time I ever heard a compliment about my looks" 

Minhyun raised his eyebrows " seriously? Your school must be filled with handsome boys then " he laughed 

" I really think you'd make a great model" minhyun insisted 

  
The bell rang 

  
" your classroom is at the end of the hall If you ever needed anything you can come to my classroom it's in the 2nd floor 3A" he waved at seongwu and walked to the stairs 

 

Students at the school were all polite and very kind to seongwu he felt like he belonged and fit right in 

The school chose him as the representative and model for the school because he was "outstandingly handsome " something he never imagined he could be 

Posters of seongwu promoting the different activities that the school had filled the school walls  
He was the school's mascot 

His teacher suggested that seongwu should try playing an instrument 

Seongwu tried different instruments but the drums felt so exciting for him 

Seongwu learned playing the drums so fast his teacher was impressed   
He joined the music club and started playing with the band 

He also decided to work hard and study well for his tests, minhyun sometimes helped seongwu study especially math 

His grades really improved a lot 

Seongwu's life has turned for the better   
He has never felt so happy and fulfilled before   
He felt respected and appreciated here   
It was like going to heaven from hell  
Thoughts of Daniel never crossed his mind   
He was too busy with his new life

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The teacher announced that seongwu has transferred to another school   
The whole class was clapping and whistling at this news   
One guy even high fived daniel " Daniel we got rid of that jerk hahahaha" daniel just nodded   
  
Daniel felt weird he wasn't happy or sad   
He couldn't tell what was he feeling exactly   
But one thing he knew for sure   
He missed walking with someone to school  
  
The final match for their basketball team was just a week away   
Daniel was practicing so hard that he missed a few classes   
When everyone left home he just stayed there practicing   
  
Daniel felt so tired he could barely walk he decided to shower at home and just change his clothes here   
While he was searching for his clothes in the bag   
A white headband fell

it was the one given by Seongwu...   
  
Daniel picked it up and threw it in the trashcan   
Useless he thought   
Even when he wore it sweat still came down his eyes     
  
Daniel wore a hoodie and shorts and carried his bag  
  
He walked home, it was very late

he checked his phone and it was midnight

he raised his eyebrows he couldn't believe that time flew so fast, he sighed it's just temporary once the game is over everything will return back to normal   
  
Daniel walked absent mindedly he had many thoughts coming through his mind he didn't notice that he was crossing the street when there were cars   
  
A few horns made him realize he was walking in the wrong direction   
  
He ran fast to reach the other way but a fast car hit him

the car's bumper hit daniel's legs and pushed him back

daniel flew back and landed on his back 

  
He was laying on the street his head was dripping a lot of blood   
  
He was forwarded into ER immediately   
He was injured badly in his head   
His mom was waiting for him outside crying and praying that her boy would survive   
  
After 10 hours of surgery he came out on a stretcher he was still unconscious   
  
The doctor told her many things could be wrong with him since it might be a brain damage   
  
His mother cried but the doctor told her to wait  until he's conscious he might be ok too   
  
After a few hours daniel regained conscious   
He opened his eyes he saw his mother   
But he didn't know why he's in the hospital   
  
The doctor asked him a few questions daniel seemed to remember a few things but forgot a few other things as well   
It was strange   
He told his mother that daniel might have lost "half of his memories" and it seems like it's a permanent condition he won't get those memories back   
  
Daniel left the hospital with white bandages over his head   
  
The next day daniel went to basketball practice having an injury didn't stop him, but he couldn't remember how to play   
He just stood there dumbfounded while others stole his ball and scored   
"KANG DANIEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the couch screamed   
  
But daniel didn't move he couldn't remember what he should do next .....   
  
Daniel's mom did tell him he'd lose half of his memories ...but was playing basketball included? He sighed   
  
He went to play baseball and it was the same daniel couldn't move he didn't know what to do as if everything was new to him   
  
It was a nightmare for daniel....  
  
  
The things that he was good at are suddenly vanishing and he couldn't do anything about it   
  
The basketball team and baseball team both kicked daniel out   
He was an extra baggage they couldn't risk losing because of him so they excluded him from future games ...

even daniel's grades were dropping he couldn't focus because all of that's been happening to him   
  
Daniel felt worthless and unimportant   
He felt like he stooped down to the bottom   
He felt miserable he tried to remember one moment that he felt happy in it   
And memories of being with ong seongwu flashed   
He remembered he was the happiest when seongwu was around   
He couldn't remember what happened afterwards or what made them break up   
He thought He really needed seongwu right now   
He really wanted to be comforted by seongwu  
He wanted to be hugged by him again    
He wanted to kiss seongwu like they used to

 

The only thing daniel could remember was seongwu's house was near his but he didn't know where it was exactly 

Daniel walked around hoping he would see seongwu but he didn't see him 

This would never work... 

 

  
Daniel remembered the burger restaurant that they both ate at once he went there to eat 

There were a group of guys from a private school in front of him 

Daniel didn't care about them he was still thinking how he should find seongwu 

Daniel heard a familiar voice " Minhyun let me pay this time you always feed us it's unfair" 

A guy was talking he had the same voice as seongwu but he looked different his hair wasn't long it was short and styled like a comma he didn't wear glasses at all

Could it really be Seongwu? 

Daniel took his burger and sat a little he wanted to make sure that this guy was seongwu he didn't want to embarrass himself 

The boys were talking and laughing together   
One of the boys called seongwu by his name   
" seongwu is really handsome you should have a girlfriend don't just waste your looks" he laughed

" I barely have any free time" seongwu smiled 

Daniel wanted to go to seongwu right now but he stopped himself he wanted to talk to him privately alone 

When the boys left the restaurant daniel followed them 

A few guys greeted them and left 

Halfway minhyun waved to seongwu and went to the bus stop

Seongwu was walking alone and arrived to his house

He was just about to open his house's door   
When he heard Daniel's voice " ong seongwu I really missed you" 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel thought a lot 

  
Maybe they didn't breakup?   
Maybe they were still together?   
Maybe seongwu didn't know daniel had an accident

   
A lot of maybes were on Daniel's mind he tried harder to remember what happened afterwards between them but the kiss was the last thing

then maybe they were still together?   
  
So he wanted to be with seongwu right now 

  
" ong seongwu I really missed you"  
  
Seongwu was unlocking the door when someone called him   
   
Seongwu recognized the owner of the voice before he even turn his head but he was doubting that it was really him   
  
Maybe seongwu was hearing stuff   
  
It can't possibly be him   
  
When seongwu turned his head 

  
the guy walked closely he had a beanie covering his head " seongwu I really missed you so much"   
  
Seongwu's eyes widened in shock   
It is him   
It is daniel !!!!   
Seongwu felt a flood of anger running through him   
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" seongwu shouted   
  
Daniel was taken aback he didn't expect seongwu to react like that   
" i- I missed you seongwu that's why I came I want t-to be with you" daniel stuttered " I really don't remember much but our memories were the happiest and best for me" daniel told him   
  
  
Seongwu's eyes widened " is this a joke? Are you making fun of me again?" Seongwu grabbed daniel by his collar he lifted him up and slammed him on the wall " do I look stupid to YOU? .. Happiest memories? Don't make me laugh" seongwu pushed daniel to the wall again with his hands still on his collar  "a jerk like you deserves to die" seongwu's hand turned into a fist he wanted to punch daniel on his face but he stopped and lowered his hand   
" I won't stoop as low as you. . Just leave and never show your face again" seongwu let go of Daniel   
  
He walked to his house   
  
Daniel never expected this violent reaction from seongwu   
Wasn't seongwu happy when they were together? Why did he act like that?   
Daniel kept wondering as he headed home  
  
Seongwu slammed the door as he came in   
He was so angry it was a happy day until he saw that jerk "best memories huh? I guess it was his best after all since he was the bully" seongwu kicked the door 

  
  
Daniel couldn't sleep that night he kept on trying to remember what happened to him and seongwu

judging by seongwu's reaction they seemed to be not together anymore 

  
But what made them break up?  
What was the reason exactly?   
Daniel should know what went wrong so he could fix it and it seemed from seongwu's reaction that daniel did something bad   
Did i cheat on him? Daniel thought   
He sighed no matter how hard he tried   
He couldn't remember anything after their kiss  
  
Daniel decided to go straight to seongwu in the morning he needed to know what happened so he could apologize for it   
  
Daniel woke up early he leaned on seongwu's door waiting for him   
  
The door moved   
  
Seongwu's eyes widened he was holding the door " seriously????" He sighed " why are you here? Tell me? go straight to the point"   
  
" please tell me what happened I can't remember why we broke up my memory stops.... until when we kissed but I can't remember anything afterwards I don't know why you're mad at me seongwu I swear I'm telling the truth I really like you I want to apologize for my past mistakes and I want us to get back together again please" daniel begged as his hand held seongwu's sleeve   
  
Seongwu examined daniel with his eyes for a while  
" you know normal people would apologize right after their mistake but i guess you're not normal.... you suddenly pop up 3 months later asking for forgiveness and the biggest joke is you want to be together again" seongwu scoffed   
He patted daniel on his shoulder " fine then let me go along with this new play of yours you say you don't remember huh? Well i'll tell you then after we kissed YOU stopped texting back and the next day the whole class started calling me names and punching me so who do you think made them do that?" Seongwu looked at Daniel   
  
Daniel scratched his beanie he didn't know what seongwu was implying   
Seongwu walked away he didn't turn his head around " seriously we're done I don't want to see you anymore I mean it"

 

 

At school  
daniel decided to ask the boy sitting next to him in class   
" you remember seongwu right?"   
The guy raised his eyebrows " who?...the weirdo?"   
" no no ong seongwu he was my friend but I can't remember something important about him" daniel explained 

" yea the weirdo alright he wasn't your friend you must have forgotten he used to harass you" the boy told daniel 

" he did?" Daniel was confused 

" yea you said he forced a kiss on you a few times when you were out together" 

" no I never said that" daniel stood up from his seat 

" you did say that" the boy called a few other boys around " hey didn't daniel say that the weirdo seongwu forced a kiss on him before?"   
They all agreed 

 but that's a lie... I- I kissed him we kissed together he never forced it Daniel thought as covered his eyes with his hands he couldn't believe it 

" don't worry daniel we helped you out" the guy patted Daniel's back 

daniel removed his hands from his eyes and looked at him surprised  
" we all punched seongwu so hard we broke his bones and teeth for you we even made him leave school for good hahaha No one touches our daniel and get away with it" the guy laughed 

Daniel stood up and grabbed the guy from his collar "YOU DID WHAT? REPEAT WHAT YOU SAID" 

" damn it daniel let go !!!are you playing dumb now?? you told us to punch and hit him... you even told us where to hit him exactly. just because you don't remember doesn't mean it didn't happen. it doesn't  make you innocent too, jeez" the boy removed Daniel's hands 

Daniel couldn't believe it   
Did he spread false rumors about seongwu?  
Did he ask the guys to punch him?  
Was he the reason seongwu left school? 

Nothing made sense daniel is not that type of person 

" THIS IS A LIE" daniel shouted 

  
" a lie" the boys laughed " it's not and we can prove it we'll make you see for yourself"   
Daniel stared at them in disbelief   
" follow us" the boys took daniel to the principle room   
It was right after classes so the principle was gone   
There was a giant screen showing clips of the school it was connected to all cctv

" let's go back 3 months ago" one boy said as he touched the screen and changed the date 

 

they were looking for one scene it seems. they kept moving forward and backward 

"Stop here" one of them pointed " this is a good one" he laughed

A scene of the boys hitting seongwu in the classroom appeared 

Daniel knew he wasn't part of them he sighed in relief 

But then he saw himself standing there watching seongwu get hit!!!  
Was he even smiling??? 

Daniel couldn't believe it 

He saw seongwu shouting at him but daniel came closer and told the guys to hit his teeth 

Daniel's tears rolled down 

"This is not me !!!this is a monster!!!" daniel said he raised his arms over his head in disbelief  
The boys laughed on Daniel's words

one boy patted daniel on his back " you were the mastermind daniel you we just followed your words" 

"yea you wanted us to shut him up for good to break him up for good these were your exact words" they laughed

"you were awesome" they laughed

 

Daniel stared at them in shock his mouth was open wide

Seongwu passed out throwing blood on the ground  was showing on the screen

 

Daniel touched seongwu on the screen his tears fell on the screen 

Daniel couldn't believe that he didn't help seongwu back then

he couldn't believe that he left seongwu suffer like that all by himself

he couldn't believe that he was actually part of this, he couldn't believe he was the reason seongwu went through this

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The boys left daniel alone they were late to practice they didn't think that daniel cared about seongwu they thought that he just wanted to remember what happened

  
Daniel felt like his whole world just collapsed in front of him   
  
Seongwu was coughing blood in the screen   
  
Daniel looked at him with tears rolling down   
Suddenly his feet couldn't carry his weight he fell on his knees crying

" im sorry seongwu ..I'm sorry seongwu.. I'm sorry seongwu" he looked at the screen and cried himself out " forgive me seongwu.. please forgive me"   
  
After a while of crying Daniel's eyes were puffed his face was red   
He stood up slowly   
  
Then he remembered seongwu again and how he hurt him emotionally and physically   
He started crying again he covered his eyes with his hands   
  
He wiped his nose and all his tears   
  
Everything made sense now he got his answers now   
But did they have to be this dark and hurtful   
  
Out of all his memories seongwu's probably remained to hunt him back for what he did   
  
He deserved to be in pain   
he deserved to suffer   
What he did to seongwu wasn't fair   
  
Daniel kept thinking as he walked in the street   
He could barely see with his tears filling his eyes he kept wiping the tears with his hand  
  
He bumped into a few people   
  
He cried so loudly   
  
A group of boys kept looking at him " is that guy crying?" One of them looked at daniel then he walked in Daniel's direction   
  
" Daniel?"   
  
Daniel's tears fell heavily as he looked at the guy   
  
" I'm sorry" daniel apologized he hugged him   
" im sorry seongwu"  
Seongwu stood in his place he didn't do anything as daniel hugged him   
" do you know him?" The boys asked seongwu   
" yea em you guys can go ahead"   
"Ok see you tomorrow" the boys rode the bus 

  
Daniel buried his face in seongwu's chest " forgive me seongwu forgive me"   
  
Seongwu reached his arm wanting to pat daniel but he lowered it ..  
  
When daniel stopped crying seongwu made him sit on the curb   
  
He went to the vending machine and got him a canned coffee   
  
He leaned and handed daniel the canned coffee   
  
Daniel took the coffee between his hands   
He lowered his head he didn't want to look straight at Seongwu   
  
" are you ok now?" He put his hand on Daniel's shoulder   
  
" yea thank you" daniel didn't look up   
  
" then I better go now it's  getting late" seongwu was about to leave   
" seongwu" daniel called him he stood up and faced seongwu Daniel held seongwu's sleeve   
  
 "seongwu if I could turn back time I would never ever hurt you" his tears rolled down  
Seongwu saw how daniel was crying and he didn't want him to cry anymore   
"It's fine daniel" seongwu said " just go back"   
" no seongwu I mean it I was a jerk I don't know why I hurt you back then I'm really sorry... please forgive me"   
  
" Daniel let's talk another time just go home now it's late" seongwu turned around and walked   
  
Daniel walked slowly behind seongwu   
He looked as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder   
He looked pale, and tired   
  
Seongwu turned and saw his state he was worried about him for the first time in his life he saw daniel's weak state  
" Daniel let's ride a taxi home"   
  
" it's fine I can walk" daniel rejected   
  
" your house is near mine it won't be a problem" seongwu insisted   
  
Seongwu waved to a taxi and they both rode it home   
Daniel's house was closer so he got off first   
" thank you" as daniel was about to get off the car seongwu called him " daniel" he held a pen and wrote something on a paper and handed it down to him " if you ever needed anything just call me"   
Daniel's eyes started to get watery   
" why are you so nice to me? After what I did to you? You shouldn't be nice...you should hate me"   
  
" I never hated you not one bit daniel  
I always hoped that you'd be around me   
That you would... love me  
That we would be together   
When you changed on me back then  
I felt scared more than hurt   
I thought that I lost you for good   
You brought sunshine and spring with you   
And when you left me endless rain and cold winter remained  
I can't forget what happened to me   
My scars didn't heal completely   
But I don't want to lose you for good again"  
  
 seongwu felt that daniel would hurt himself tonight  
He wasn't hisself   
seongwu was worried so he told daniel what he felt sincerely. he really didn't want anything bad to happen to daniel.

Seongwu's love for daniel, his good memories with daniel, he didn't want to lose them too.

  
Daniel pulled seongwu from the car and hugged him tightly   
" thank you" daniel kept crying " thank you seongwu"

 

 

Daniel waved and went home   
He felt better but he didn't feel completely well   
He wished he could erase the past   
  
Daniel couldn't sleep that night a flood of nightmares kept him awake   
All nightmares were of seongwu being hurt  
  
Daniel decided to stay awake for the rest of the night   
  
He opened the window and looked at the stars   
He wondered what seongwu was doing   
He hoped seongwu would sleep peacefully instead of him  
  
I wish we could be together   
I wish I could fix everything   
I wish we could be happy again   
  
As daniel looked through the window he spotted a shadow someone was walking out at this late hour?   
  
He moved closer to see   
Is it......  
Is it seongwu? His eyes widened   
He ran to the front door and opened it   
  
Seongwu was shocked he didn't even knock the door yet   
He looked at Daniel   
" i-i'm sorry coming to you this late hour but i couldn't sleep I was worried about you"   
  
Daniel almost jumped on seongwu he squeezed seongwu so tightly   
  
This time seongwu's arms wrapped around daniel   
Their heads were resting on each one's shoulder   
  
With no words daniel held seongwu's hand and they walked inside his home   
  
Daniel took seongwu to his room   
  
Daniel's room had posters of marvel heros   
Some signed baseballs and basketball jerseys hung on the wall too   
  
His furniture was all white he had a desk that was cluttered with books and papers even his chair had his clothes on top  
  
Jelly bags falling across the room   
  
Only his bed was empty so seongwu and daniel sat on top of the bed together   
  
Daniel finally spoke " I was looking at the window too I couldn't sleep ....i prayed that we'd be together" Daniel's tears rolled down " and you came for me my prayer was answered"   
  
Seongwu hugged daniel  
Daniel's hands cupped seongwu's tiny face and as he leaned to kiss seongwu   
  
He noticed some scars on seongwu's legs   
  
He stopped midway and removed his hands   
  
" were these from the fight?" His eyes got teary   
Seongwu thought he made a mistake wearing these shorts he remained silent   
  
" tell me please...."   
  
" Daniel it's fine" seongwu said   
  
 daniel raised seongwu's sleeves   
His arms were scarred too   
  
Daniel started crying " I hurt you so much ...i can't forgive myself" Daniel's hands covered his face   
  
Seongwu lowered Daniel's hand he moved closer to daniel " if you feel that  bad then make it up for me" seongwu leaned closer to daniel he closed his eyes " heal me daniel" he kissed Daniel's lips   
  
Daniel didn't kiss him back instead he held seongwu's shoulders " seongwu I can't..... now whenever I look at you I feel guilty I don't think we can be happy together after all it will never work" his tears rolled down   
  
Seongwu touched Daniel's cheek " Daniel I won't leave you"   
Daniel stood up " what if I hurt you again? What if i turned into the monster I was? I can't bare to see you in pain because of me"   
  
"Daniel" seongwu put his arms around Daniel's waist " you won't"   
  
Daniel didn't want to leave seongwu but he also felt he can't bring seongwu happiness   
How can the reason of someone's misery and pain turn into someone's happiness?   
It made no sense to daniel    
  
But seongwu was there holding daniel tightly   
Assuring him that everything will be alright " you're not a bad person daniel ... don't worry it won't happen"  
  
Daniel hugged seongwu back he couldn't fight his feelings anymore  
Seongwu kissed daniel and daniel kissed him back   
  
Suddenly daniel froze " I think I remembered something"   
Seongwu looked at him   
" when we kissed the first time I remembered someone in class saw us he messaged me right away .... he told me that he'd tell the whole school I was afraid of what everyone would think... so i was cold to you... I know it doesn't justify what I did i Should've taken your side I should've protected you but I was a coward I was obsessed of what others thought of me that I lost what mattered to me the most ...seongwu if you decide to stay with me I'll make it all up for you I won't ever hurt you or let anyone hurt you   
I regret everything in my past but I never regretted knowing you   
I really love you seongwu"   
Daniel leaned and kissed seongwu   
 seongwu kissed him back  
  
The boys stayed that night by the window watching the stars   
It was chilly so daniel put a blanket around seongwu   
" aren't you cold too?" seongwu looked at him  
" I'm fine"  daniel laughed  
Seongwu put the blanket around daniel too 

 They both had their arms around each other while the blanket covered their backs 

Seongwu leaned and rested his head on Daniel   
Daniel kissed the top of seongwu's head 

They both fell asleep holding each other 

In the morning daniel woke up and seongwu wasn't there 

He might have went home 

Daniel texted seongwu   
Seongwu told him he went home to prepare for school he didn't want to wake him up

daniel smiled as he put the phone in his bag

 

At school 

Daniel kept thinking of seongwu   
He was very happy that they were together now

One of the boys came to daniel   
" you haven't been going out with us recently" 

" oh I was busy with studying for the tests"  daniel lied

" you're not hanging out with anyone else are you?"  the boy's tone seemed angry

" nah I don't have time finals are near" daniel put his books inside the bag 

He waved at the boy and left

Daniel walked out of school and near the school gate someone ran into his direction 

" I wanted to give you this but I forgot" seongwu said he was panting he handed daniel a school festival ticket

" did you come all the way from your school just to give me this"  daniel was touched

" yea it's a ticket for our school festival tomorrow I will be part of a band I want to see you when I preform" seongwu smiled warmly "I was afraid I won't see you today because of practice so  I came before practice starts" seongwu was smiling

Daniel hugged him " I'll definitely come to see you seongwu " 

Daniel didn't realize he was close to his school and many eyes were watching them 

" isn't this the weirdo? He looks different"  one boy pointed at seongwu  
" wait..but...why is daniel with him? Did they... just hug? What's happening?"  the other's eyes widened  
" busy with finals? Huh? or busy with him!" he scoffed   
" ungrateful after all that we did to him he goes to the weirdo" the boys were angry  
" he needs to be taught a lesson" one guy came behind him " no one disrespects us like that and get away with it"  he smirked

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel stayed home after school   
He was looking at his phone waiting for a text from seongwu  
He really missed seongwu and wanted to see him   
Why didn't he take any photo of him   
Next time they meet he will definitely take a photo of seongwu   
  
Daniel wanted to text seongwu but he stopped himself maybe he was busy practicing he didn't want to interrupt him ...  
  
So daniel opened his books and decided to study   
Daniel managed to study for a while then he fell asleep on his desk   
  
After a while his phone rang   
He opened his eyes and looked at his phone   
" ong seongwu ♡   
Video call" he read the screen  
He suddenly jumped off his seat and rearranged his hair   
  
He took the call   
" hello daniel " seongwu was waving he was holding a selfie stick and standing in a room full of music instruments   
There were some students arranging their instruments behind him   
  
" we're taking a break now from practice" he smiled and showed daniel the room   
  
" I want to let you listen to our song but I think it would be better to come tomorrow and listen to it yourself I want it to be a surprise" he laughed suddenly a student came behind seongwu and gave him a back hug he was laughing and reached for the selfie stick and took it from seongwu " minhyun give it back"   
Minhyun was running around with the selfie stick   
Daniel froze looking at the two   
" give it back " seongwu reached his arms and  and took the selfie stick from minhyun   
" daniel" seongwu called him   
" this is my friend minhyun" minhyun waved at Daniel   
  
Daniel nodded   
He felt jealous of minhyun   
Being able to be with seongwu and joke together with no worries   
And no past that hunts him ...  
Minhyun would be the perfect match  
  
Daniel got depressed at the thought   
  
" daniel?"   
Daniel got back to reality  
" what's on your mind?"   
" nothing" he laughed " aren't I disturbing your practice? You should continue"  
  
" we only have one last song to practice besides now everyone left to get dinner"   
Daniel noticed that seongwu was alone now   
  
" actually the reason why I called I really missed you haha I just saw you a few hours ago but I miss you already" seongwu covered his face he was embarrassed   
Daniel giggled   
"I love you daniel" seongwu smiled   
Daniel was touched he was thinking seongwu would choose minhyun and abandon him but seongwu actually likes him   
  
Daniel looked up trying to hold up his tears   
He then looked at seongwu and smiled warmly " I love you seongwu" he kissed the screen   
Seongwu laughed   
" your lips looked big on my phone screen"   
" don't make fun of me" daniel blushed   
" see you tomorrow daniel I'm saving you a front seat" seongwu winked   
Daniel laughed daniel hung up and jumped on his bed he hugged his pillow and thought of all the fun things he could do with seongwu tomorrow at the festival   
  
The next day   
Daniel made sure he had the ticket in his school bag   
He didn't want to put it in his pockets he was afraid it might fall   
He was so excited he couldn't wait for school to end so he could go to seongwu's performance   
  
At school   
Daniel was smiling the whole time he was really happy about going to see seongwu   
He was wondering if he should go home and change into something better than the uniform  but he didn't think he had time   
  
One of the boys approached daniel   
" hey daniel we don't see you anymore How about we go out after school together? " he smiled   
" I have other plans" daniel was arranging his books inside his desk   
  
" Daniel you've changed you suddenly became cold to us" the boy confessed   
  
" well I've been busy I can't hang out all the time" daniel looked angrily at him  
  
" really? But you seem to have time for seongwu"  the boy smirked  
  
Daniel froze  
  
" we saw you together we're not stupid daniel"  the boy continued  
  
" what do you want?" Daniel got angry   
The boy laughed " nothing" he patted Daniel's shoulders " nothing at all just say hi to seongwu for me"   
  
Daniel was angry for a second he was worried about seongwu but seongwu is not attending this school anymore so they can't reach him   
He sighed that's a relief he thought   
  
Daniel left school right on time to arrive to seongwu's school 

he took the bus to seongwu's school  
  
He handed the tickets to the students at the gate

He looked around for the stage but he couldn't find it 

He asked a few students and they guided him to it 

Daniel arrived and the seats were already full   
Their band's popularity is no joke he thought 

A guy came closer to daniel 

" are you daniel?" He asked   
Daniel was surprised no one knows him here how does this guy know his name   
" yea I'm kang daniel"   
The guy smiled " don't you remember me? I'm minhyun" he reached his hand to shake Daniel's   
Daniel shaked his hand   
" seongwu told me to make sure you sit in front so I have been waiting for you, follow me" 

Daniel followed minhyun   
Minhyun let him sit in front right close to the stage 

After a few minutes the band members came 

Seongwu was wearing an oversize shirt and pants he was carrying his drum sticks 

When the song started seongwu was playing the drums   
Even though seongwu was at the back behind the singer   
Daniel's eyes only looked at him   
He was mesmerized by his performance   
Seongwu was really great 

After their first song the band members left   
Seongwu grabbed the mic " hello I'm ong seongwu" everyone was cheering, whistling and clapping

" even though I'm not a singer but  today a special person came and I want to dedicate a song to them" he looked at Daniel and smiled 

  
<https://youtu.be/F0dzVjAzzZw>

### ♪♫♬

" You, only you

My first love, my last love

One thing that cannot be changed from now on

You are my love, forever

I don’t think I can fall in love again

Unless, it was with you" 

### ♪♫♬

Everyone was listening seongwu's voice was really soft and sweet 

Daniel was touched he was so happy he had to fight his tears 

Seongwu smiled at him and got off stage 

Daniel got off his chair and went to seongwu's direction 

 

Seongwu held his hand and walked him outside 

Seongwu's face and ears were red   
" how was it? Did you like it?"   
" I love it you were great seongwu your drum playing and singing you really were meant to be on stage" 

" daniel" seongwu laughed " the song represents my feelings for you I really chose it especially for you" 

" it expresses my feelings too ... oh seongwu I wish I could kiss you but there are many people here " Daniel giggled 

Seongwu laughed 

" let's go" seongwu held Daniel's hand and took him to the different booths at their festival 

There was a booth where you should throw a ball at a target 

Seongwu was holding Daniel's hand and walking between the crowds 

He stopped in front of the booth   
" why don't you try" He smiled   
" I c-cant" daniel scratched his head with his other hand   
" try... there is no harm in trying" seongwu asked the boy to give them a ball 

Daniel took the ball with both hands and tried to throw it at the target with all his strength but it went off the target 

" see.. I can't even aim well I don't remember anything about baseball anymore.. let's go seongwu let's not waste time" 

Seongwu pulled Daniel's sleeve " try again don't give up fast try this time for me please... I want that seal" He pointed at white seal plush toy 

" Ok... I'll do it for you" suddenly daniel felt recharged he really wanted to give seongwu a gift that he wanted and thought the seal would work 

Daniel adjusted the ball between his fingers   
He didn't know why but he thought it would work he moved back and threw the ball fast 

Seongwu couldn't believe his eyes daniel was actually doing a pitch without realizing it 

He hit the target and the ball bounced back   
He held it between his fingers again 

Daniel was so happy " omg seongwu I did it " he hugged seongwu " you did it you were amazing" seongwu laughed " you looked like you were throwing a pitch" 

" I did?" Daniel felt confused 

"Yea I actually took a video of you, you looked really cool" 

even when daniel saw the video he couldn't believe it ... are his memories finally coming back? 

He hugged seongwu " thank you, you're really my lucky charm" he laughed " let's get your seal" 

They ate some snacks together as they tried playing some games at the other booths 

It was time to go home 

Seongwu was holding his seal with one hand while the other was holding Daniel's hand   
" it was really fun today seongwu I enjoyed my time maybe we should go on more dates" he laughed 

Seongwu blushed 

They were walking in a close neighborhood but no one seemed to be there 

Daniel stopped he faced seongwu and locked their hands together   
" this is my answer to your song" daniel leaned he closed his eyes and seongwu closed his eyes and they both kissed   
" you are my first and last love too I'll never lose you again seongwu" 

Seongwu nodded his face was still red 

They continued walking hand by hand   
Smiling at each other  
" the seal really looks like you" daniel was holding the seal " it's cute like you see you have the same mouth" he laughed   
" are you making fun of me?" Seongwu pouted   
Daniel pinched his cheek " I'm saying you're cute"  
Seongwu smiled 

While they were walking daniel sensed some steps behind them   
Were they being followed? 

Daniel kept looking back but there was no one   
Was he imagining things 

Suddenly the footsteps got closer and it wasn't just one or two it was many 

Daniel and seongwu looked back 

It was the group of boys that hurt seongwu before 

Daniel and seongwu both froze 

" don't have time? Busy with tests huh?" One guy patted Daniel's shoulder he looked at seongwu " wait isn't this seongwu? You look different" he put his hands around seongwu   
" you see seongwu we were all fooled by this dude" he pointed at Daniel " so since we're all here now we'll make it up for you" 

Seongwu stared at them " what?" 

" we made a mistake seongwu we'll fix our mistake today" the boys were surrounding daniel in a circle   
Daniel kept looking at them while they come closer to him

" NO DON'T" seongwu pulled their ' t-shirts 

" hey" two boys held seongwu to stop him from interfering 

" Daniel we gave you many chances but you just decided to abandon us so we can't let you leave like that we'll send you off well" he laughed 

" FINE DO WHATEVER BUT LET SEONGWU GO HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS IT'S JUST ME THAT YOU WANT" 

" no we need some audience it won't be fun" the boys laughed loudly   
They pinned daniel to the wall and started punching his stomach " you think you're so good huh" they laughed as they continued punching him 

Seongwu was kicking and swinging around hoping he could get out of the boys grip he wanted to go and protect daniel 

Daniel's arms and legs were pinned by the boys he couldn't protect himself from their punches 

The boy started punching Daniel's  face   
" oh let's not forget the teeth" they all laughed 

Daniel's eyes turned purple his mouth was bleeding so they let him go 

He fell on the ground trying to stop himself from coughing blood 

Seongwu finally managed to release himself he ran into daniel's direction and sat in front of Daniel shielding him he was covering daniel with his arms too

The boys took out their metal sticks   
" go away or you'll get it too" they laughed 

" don't touch daniel please " seongwu begged as his tears fell " please I'll do whatever you want if you want to hit someone hit me" 

" SEONGWU MOVE" daniel shouted " don't get yourself involved.... it's my mistake it must be my punishment for hurting you before I'll take it fully I deserve it  just go" 

" what punishment are you crazy? I can't leave you here" 

The boys got impatient one of them swang his stick near seongwu trying to hit his head   
Daniel saw this he pushed seongwu out of the way and got hit instead 

His head was bleeding

Seongwu panicked 

" STOOOPPPP PLEASE STOP" 

The boys didn't stop they started hitting daniel with their sticks seongwu was trying to stop them but he was too weak no matter how hard he tried to pull them away they couldn't stop 

Seongwu took out his phone and called the police he couldn't talk but the police heard the noise and tracked the place 

Daniel didn't defend himself even though he could fight   
He thought it was his punishment for hurting seongwu back then 

Seongwu managed to pull away a few boys but it was when they finished they threw the metal sticks that were full of blood on the floor 

Daniel was lying on the floor blood was filling his clothes and his face

he was unconscious 

Seongwu ran to him 

He put daniel's head on his lap and removed the blood covering his face   
" DANIEL? Daniel? " seongwu was crying   
The police came and saw daniel and seongwu they called in an ambulance 

Seongwu was riding the ambulance he was holding Daniel's hand and crying 

Daniel was taken fast to the ER

seongwu was standing by the door and crying   
Daniel was injured so badly....    
All types of bad thoughts kept coming to him   
He prayed that daniel would survive ...

Daniel's parents came and they were crying " what happened to our baby?"   
Seongwu just cried more   
Daniel's mom shook seongwu " TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?"   
" I'm sorry " seongwu kept crying   
Daniel's dad pulled her away " hey don't hurt the boy" 

The mom and seongwu were crying while Daniel's dad was sitting on the chair he was very worried but he didn't want to cry not yet 

After 12 hours the doctor came out " he had a previous serious head injury and he got injured again in the same spot .... I'm afraid He is in a coma now" 

Daniel's parents collapsed " c-coma?" 

" yes the injury is very serious we don't know if he'll be conscious again... and i must let you know in advance that... if he regained consciousness he might have amnesia and lose all of his memories" 

Daniel's parents cried together 

 seongwu looked at Daniel from the window 

He couldn't believe it   
He didn't want to believe it 

Tears started rolling down like a river unstoppable 

Daniel was unconscious   
white cohesive bandages were over his head and an oxygen mask was over his nose and mouth  
His eyes were closed 

His arms were covered in bandages 

There was a pulse sensor on one of his fingers 

And an elastic belt sensor around his chest 

Seongwu felt overwhelmed 

He never imagined that he'll ever see daniel in this state

It was too much seongwu sat on a chair near by and continued crying 

Daniel was just smiling to him a few hours ago   
He was talking to him   
They were walking together  
They were happy   
How did things end up like this? 

Seongwu's cries got louder   
It was so hard on him   
" Daniel.. ..daniel..... daniel" he kept repeating as he cried 

 

After an hour of crying seongwu wanted to look at Daniel maybe he regained conscious maybe he woke up 

He wiped his tears and looked at the window but daniel was still unconscious he was still the same in deep sleep 

Seongwu couldn't help himself even though the doctor didn't allow any visitors seongwu went inside the room   
He held Daniel's hand   
" Daniel wake up daniel please wake up" he shook Daniel's hand maybe he would wake up that way

" Daniel? Daniel can you listen to me" but daniel never moved   
Seongwu's tears started falling " you said you were going to be ok... you said you will stay with me forever daniel? Why?" He cried loudly 

A nurse was passing by she heard seongwu and asked him to leave " visitors are not allowed now" 

Seongwu went out wiping his tears   
He walked out of the hospital still crying suddenly he remembered the seal daniel gave him .... he probably left it where the boys faught them 

He ran to that place even though it was very far   
He didn't want to lose that one gift he had from daniel 

Seongwu came to the place he looked right and left for the seal   
He prayed that he would find it   
"Please" he repeated while looking around   
He found it near a trashbin   
He sighed and dusted off the seal then he took the seal between his arms 

He was so exhausted but he still walked home holding the seal 

Today was supposed to be the day where seongwu and daniel celebrate their love 

They promised to have more dates and always be happy 

Was happiness that impossible for them? Seongwu thought and cried why is it that when seongwu finds happiness bad things just happen and ruins it

seongwu covered his face with his hands 

He arrived home   
He changed his clothes but he couldn't sleep   
He switched off the lights   
Sat in a corner   
And cried himself out 

Morning came   
Seongwu probably cried himself to sleep   
He was still on the floor   
He looked at the time   
It was 9 o'clock  
He could go see daniel today   
Maybe he woke up? 

Seongwu changed his outfit fast

Seongwu arrived at the hospital   
He ran towards Daniel's room   
Daniel's parents were sitting next to him   
He was still unconscious 

Seongwu went to the doctor  
" doctor can you please tell me when can daniel regain consciousness?" 

The doctor thought for awhile " it could be a few weeks, months and in severe cases it might take years but sometimes they never wake up they could die" 

Seongwu was shocked " d-die?" Seongwu put his arms over his head he was panicking " no daniel would never die...... daniel would never leave me here alone" seongwu's tears kept falling 

" I said could i didn't say it will happen   
Have faith little guy and stay with your friend   
Talk to him every day he might respond and regain consciousness" he patted seongwu on his back and left 

Seongwu wiped his tears and decided he will help daniel wake up   
There is no point in crying he should do something to help daniel 

Seongwu came in when Daniel's parents left 

He held Daniel's hand   
" Daniel do you hear Me? " Daniel didn't move   
" Daniel the seal you gave me I put it in my room I wish you could see it   
It really looks nice   
I'm so thankful that you got it for me   
The video of you throwing the ball   
I kept repeating it you really looked so cool" seongwu's tears fell on Daniel's hand   
" I wish I could see you smile again I really miss you daniel I want to listen to your voice again...." Seongwu wiped his tears 

I should be strong seongwu thought   
Daniel will regain consciousness if i was strong and kept talking to him everyday 

Seongwu started coming to daniel everyday after school he would put his bag down   
Hold Daniel's hand between his hands and talk to him about his day   
"I had a test today I did study hard but I guess I'm dumb" seongwu laughed " I can never beat you at studying you are good at it daniel" 

" today I gave the seal a bath she was dirty I dont know how she got dirty in the first place but now she's clean" 

Seongwu would touch Daniel's fingers hoping daniel would move his fingers but he never did 

Seongwu sighed but he still never gave up 

" our graduation day was today daniel  
When mine was over I went to your school and got your certificate I'll put it here  
I wanted us to take pictures together on that special day holding flowers but still we could do once you wake up" seongwu smiled 

but Days turned into weeks   
Weeks turned into months 

daniel never moved or responded to seongwu 

Seongwu felt depressed it's been 3 months already ...

Seongwu still went to daniel he still talked to him   
This time he touched his face with his fingers softly  
He missed him so much 

Seongwu's hand was still holding Daniel's hand   
He felt a soft tapping on his finger 

Daniel's pinky finger was moving slowly tapping seongwu's hand 

However Daniel's eyes were still closed 

Seongwu was very happy that means daniel would wake up soon 

but another 2 months passed and daniel didn't regain conciousness or even respond to seongwu

It was already 5 months even Daniel's parents stopped coming to the hospital 

The doctor knocked on the door and asked to see seongwu out 

They closed the door behind them 

" it's been 5 months and daniel never showed any active response this will continue on...I'm afraid his condition would never improve he doesn't seem like he'll ever gain consciousness  
The hospital bill keeps getting bigger so his parents decided to stop treating him they already signed to donate all his organs to others in need" 

Seongwu kept looking at the doctor in disbelief   
 Seongwu bursted crying he kneeled on the floor " please please dont let daniel live .... I'll pay for the hospital bill please don't let him die" 

" you need to tough up boy, his parents already moved on and you should too" 

Seongwu held into the doctors sleeve " please please I beg you" seongwu cried loudly " please  save him please ....dont let him die he is alive he is breathing he's just not awake please" seongwu cried 

The doctor sighed " it might be tough now but you'll move on" 

Seongwu held into the doctor's sleeve " please please give him time just a short while I'm sure he'll wake up please all I'm asking is just little time please"

 

 the doctor didn't look at seongwu 

 

 " just one week please please" seongwu cried   
" he'll wake up in sure" seongwu wiped his tears

The doctor patted seongwu on his shoulder " I'll see what I can do" 

Seongwu went back to daniel   
He was still crying

   
Maybe this is goodbye  
Maybe this is the last time seongwu can see daniel   
His tears fell on Daniel  
He walked closely to daniel he moved his fingers across Daniel's face feeling his soft skin for the last time   
He then moved his fingers and stroked Daniel's hair   
This being the last goodbye was so hard on seongwu   
He almost made Daniel's clothes wet from his tears   
He put his arms around daniel and hugged him   
" I'm sorry daniel  
 I'm sorry for everything

I'm sorry I couldn't protect you   
I'm sorry we couldn't be together   
I'm sorry we didn't get our happy ending "   
Floods of tears fell on Daniel's hand as seongwu was holding Daniel's hand closely to his cheek   
Seongwu kissed Daniel's hand 

He continued crying sitting near Daniel's bed while holding his hands

He was crying himself to sleep   
He fell asleep on Daniel's lap 

In his dream seongwu was happy holding Daniel's hand walking together 

Seongwu didn't want to wake up he wished he could be trapped in this dream forever 

Daniel's grip was so tight it felt almost real 

It was too real 

Seongwu opened his eyes and Daniel's fingers   
Were holding his hand they kept squeezing him 

Seongwu wiped his tears " Daniel? daniel? Daniel can you hear me?" 

Daniel's eyes slowly opened 

He looked at seongwu 

His lips moved slowly seongwu couldn't hear him so he took off the oxygen mask carefully

" seo ng-w u" daniel said slowly in a hoarse voice his lips formed a smile 

Seongwu couldn't believe it he put Daniel's hand near his cheek   
" yes daniel"   
Daniel's finger moved to wipe seongwu's tears 

Seongwu's tears fell but this time of joy 

" I' m gl ad you r o k" his hand touched seongwu's hair 

Seongwu cried more he hugged daniel And kissed his cheek   
" I missed you so much so much daniel Thank you for coming back to me " 

Seongwu called the doctor   
Daniel was trying to get up but his arms were weak they couldn't carry his weight   
The doctor called the nurses to help lift Daniel's bed up so he could sit properly 

The doctor started examining daniel

seongwu didn't leave him he was holding his hand and kissing it when he could he kept telling him that he loved him 

Daniel felt seongwu's warmth he wasn't scared of anything bad ever happening to him again  
 seongwu's warm touch, seongwu being next to him  
Was enough to assure him that his life will be better from now on


End file.
